


Quinzel

by blackmagicforever



Series: Twilight AUs Collection [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicforever/pseuds/blackmagicforever
Summary: in which two worlds collide and the voices seem to quieten when she's near him." you can't fix me,because i'm not broken ""this is it,huh,this is when youbreak up with me. "Edward Cullen x Harleen Quinzel because why not
Relationships: Edward Cullen (Twilight)/Harleen Quinzel, Harley Quinn & Poison Ivy Are Best Friends, Harley Quinn/Joker - Past
Series: Twilight AUs Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647118
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: BLACKMAGICFOREVER'S WORKS





	1. Introduction

She could feel the blood rushing through her veins as she hanged from a medium height. The stretched, worn out uniform all criminals locked up in the damned building had to wear was skillfully tied to the upper bars of the high secured jail box Harleen was locked in. And there she was, swinging on top of the makeshift trampoline (that artists use for dancing) and singing a soft tune to herself.

_ Maybe is the medication, _

_ Or maybe it's something they added to the food _

_ Maybe it's from the loneliness... _

Belle Reve was an old prison located in a lost island where the government sends criminals that are too powerful for them to handle.

That's where Harleen was.

Stretching a free hand upwards, the young looking woman couldn't help but marvel how the sun rays intertwined with her beaten black and blue, tattooed fingers.

Her skin was pale, extremely pale to a worrisome extent. And her dirty, unwashed hair was bleached beyond salvation. Half of the ends of her hair were a rosy tone of color while the other held a cyan tone. Not that it mattered. Not anymore.

It has been exactly three months, thirteen days and a couple of hours since Harleen had seen the night sky with her own eyes. Oh, and three months, and thirteen days since she saved the world too.

_ "How are you not dead yet?" _

Flashes of her memories made her giggle to herself.

_ "Need a ride to Gotham?" Deadshot smiled. _

Too immersed in her own fantasy, Harleen didn't seem to hear the alarms blaring and doors opening.

_ "Open up!" a male's voice spoke, "Bravo 14, open perimeter fence." _

_ A dozen of military men bursted in the spacious room. There were metallic, see through walls with four doors and five men opened one of them, letting a black woman step through. _

_ "Stay back," one of the five men advised, walking before the woman towards the cage-like jail box where a blonde woman was in. "If she moves, fire her up, alright?" _

That is, of course, until someone cleared their throat behind her.

She tilted her head towards the voice's direction, and hummed. "Old lady, still kickin'?"

She flipped over herself and landed on the cold floor without a sound. She barely reacted to the cold concrete below her naked feet.

"Ms. Quinn," Amanda Waller cleared her throat as she scanned up and down the worn down state Harleen was in. "I come with news,"

She quirked up an eyebrow, crossing her arms as a defense mechanism. "A new target the Suicide Squad is  _ offin' _ _?"_

Amanda sighed through her nose, "You're getting released today."

She made a noise from the back of her throat. Disbelief breaking through her mask.

"I hope you remember your dear Uncle Charlie," Waller's voice, for once in a lifetime, silenced the voices. "He is the one who will take care of you."

Harleen was still shell shocked. She flinched at the words _'take care of you'_.

"Oh and, Ms. Quinn." Harleen looked at the other woman with glassy eyes and a dazed smile. Her mask was up. "Remember,  _ one slip up _ ."

" _ And you'll be dead _ ." Harleen finished. "Yeah, yeah. I know the rules." she said, gingerly brushing her fingers over the side of her jugular. _I know them._


	2. Chapter One

She remembers the awkward hugs and the fatherly aura Uncle Charlie emitted. Unlike her parents, Uncle Charlie silently supported her dreams. She also seeked refuge in his warm presence when she was a kid.

Until life caught up with them, and her parents packed their bags and moved to Brooklyn. They didn't even let her say goodbye, ushering her and her siblings inside a car.

She was eight then. Barry and Nicky were ten. And little Jenny was four, just like little Bella.

Her father, Nicolas, and her mother, Sharon, never spoke to Uncle Charlie ever again. Neither did they allow their children, specially Harleen, to contact him in any way shape and/or form.

The people in school called her a prodigy. Finishing high school way earlier than the rest of her original classmates. And having top marks in her university. Harleen walked out of University with only eighteen years of age. She even received an internship at Arkham Alyssum.

And then, she met the Joker. Which lead to a crazy one year tragic love story, that ended with her being locked up in Belle Reve and voices in her head.

Then, Suicide Squad happened and, for the first time, it was Harleen who saved the day.

And now, nearly twenty, Harleen was finally coming home.

**_❖_ **

Harleen watched herself in the mirror. Her dull, blue eyes were starting to gain more color and her hair was sticking to her neck like a second skin. Blue and pink ends brushed the top of her breasts as the woman stood fully naked before the mirror. Her ribs could be seen and her hips looked so _bony_.

"Staring at yourself again,  _ ma cheré  _ ?" a haunting voice spoke directly in her ear.

She snapped her eyes back up, and, as if he was manifested, the illusion of the Joker was behind her skinny form.

"You're not real." she whispered, "Leave, let me be.  _ Please _ ."

He chuckled, the ringing melody making her inner insides twist uncomfortably. (She would later on ignore the scratches on her stomach).

"As you wish."

She opened her eyes. Staring back at her was her lone form reflected in the mirror.

Sometimes, she hated the voices in her head. She truly did.

She heard someone laugh, another one scream, and there was blood _blood.red.red.red..._

"Ms. Quinn?" Waller knocked on the door, but Harleen sensed five armed men on the other side of the door. "Are you presentable?"

There wasn't any red around, it was all clean and sparkling.

She stayed silent, but quickly, she dressed in a loose blue shirt and long jeans. She also picked up the flat grey shoes the armed men left, from before when she entered to take a shower.

"Yes, I am!" she answered, "You can open the door now."

She would never say it out loud, but for a mere second, she was grateful that Waller had asked and knocked instead of just barging in.

"The helicopter taking you to New York is about to land." Waller explained stiffly as both women walked to the outside of the compound.

"And after?"

Harleen catched the eye of Captain Flag, and send him a genuine smile. He was holding June Moone's hand, otherwise known as the girl who was possessed by an old deity who nearly leveled up New York.

"You'll be guarded by  _ Colonel _ Flag and a few other soldiers as you take off from New York to Phoenix."

"And from Phoenix to Forks," Harleen concluded. She sighed. "Why am I being released, Lady?"

Amanda stiffened even more, if that was possible, and swiftly changed the subject. "The nanite explosive will be removed from you shortly, and after that, paperwork."

Harleen sighed again and rolled her eyes. Was this woman for real?

She was taken by a group of medics and armed men. Shortly, the anesthesia took over her and fell asleep.

She woke up feeling dizzy. And with a huge band-aid on the side of her jugular.

At least it was a simple white patch instead of a colorful one, no one would be rude enough to stare. 

"Harley," Flag appeared, his rifle pointing downwards as he approached the dazed woman. "Is time to go, are you ready?"

"Hm?" Harleen turned around, "I guess I am."

She frowned for a second. "Can't believe I'm finally leaving this place."

Flag cracked a smile before shaking his head, "Well, you've been taking your meds and haven't killed anyone for a month. Keep it up, yeah?"

Harleen likes to think that Colonel Rick Flag, or Captain Flag for the Suicide Squad, warmed up to them. Specially to her best male friend, Deadshot.

"Found anything on Diablo?" she asked quietly, crossing her arms around her. Flag made a weird noise before averting his eyes elsewhere. "I'll take that as a no." Harleen muttered to herself.

The helicopter ride was quiet. Somehow, the fact that Harleen was leaving Belle Reve and the Squad had suddenly hit home when they settled in the flying machine.

"Don't be a stranger, Harley." Flag's features softened.

Harleen quirked an eyebrow, "Me?"

"Nevermind."

**_❖_ **

It was nightfall when they arrived to New York.

"Are you part of the squad escorting me to Phoenix?" Harleen asked without looking at Flag. "It would be nice if you were."

Flag stared at his rifle, silent. "Waller wants me to take Deadshot and Croc to deal with a problem in Hong Kong." he muttered.

"Oh."

_ It's just the boys now, only _ . Sasha snickered in her mind.

_ I'm going to miss our fun with Deadshot _ . Milk sighed on the other side of her mind.

_ Shut up _ . Harley snarled.

"Yeah, shut up." Harleen agreed under her breath.

"What?" Flag looked at her strangely.

"Sorry, the voices y'know." Harleen sighed. 

"Don't forget your meds, Harley."

"Harleen." Harleen corrected him. "Harley Quinn belongs to Gotham, and Forks will  _ never _ be Gotham."


	3. Chapter Two

Landing in Phoenix, Harleen sighed as she walked through the airport with five soldiers behind her. A simple black bag swinging behind her as it hanged off her right shoulder.

"Are you guys going to Forks with me too?" she flashed a dangerous smile their way when she saw Uncle Charlie's unmistakeable form outside of the airport within the corner of her eye.

The soldiers didn't answer, but Harleen noticed the shift in their stances.

"I'm a free woman now, boys." Harleen tilted her head, "And girls." she winked.

Next thing she knew, two of the soldiers had to hold back another one that tried to lunge at her.

Harleen smirked, "Well now, bye bye!"

The five of the soldiers blinked, and she was gone.

Harleen hummed to herself as she opened the doors of the airport and dashed towards Charlie. 

"Uncle Charlie!" she broke into a sprint while laughing. The black bag hanging off her shoulder digging itself against her back as it swinged, but she payed it no mind.

The man turned around at the sound of her voice and sighed, Harleen didn't change much, did she?

"Hey, pumpkin." he _'_ _ oof! _ _'_ at the force that barrelled him into a tight hug.

"Hey, Uncle."

**_❖_ **

Charlie Swan was a good man.

Harleen was sure that she would kill anyone who even dared to think badly about him.

Plus, he was the only exception to her hate towards police officers. Cause unlike the ones in Gotham, he wasn't corrupt. Neither did he shoot unless the situation was dire.

"You cut your hair." he commented offhandedly, as if they had seen each other on a monthly basis and not after a decade.

They have been on the road for half an hour in tense silence.

"Yeah, I did." Harleen played along, noting on the nervous stance of the man. "Hope you don't mind the colors." she joked.

Charlie's cheeks took on a faint rosy color, "No, I don't."

"How's Bellsy Bell?" she asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence, "Still small and clumsy?"

Charlie chuckled, eyes sad for a second, and Harleen mentally beat herself.

"She's off in Arizona with Reneé," he sighed, "Nearly fifteen now."

"Arizona huh?" Harleen mused, "Sun tan lines and everything?"

"Lena." Charlie softly exclaimed in a mock offense. "And everything!"

Both of them fell in a fit of soft giggles.

"Lena," Harleen tested, "it's been a while since someone called me that."

Charlie's eyes softened, "It's been a while since you were in Forks too."

"I'm sorry," Harleen apologized. She didn't know exactly for what, but Charlie seemed to understand.

"I'm sorry too, pumpkin."

Harleen tugged on the long sleeves of her sweater, as if she was trying to cover the dried, invisible to the eye, blood in her hands.

Charlie didn't comment on her tattoos, and Harleen didn't comment on his gun and glinting shackles that hanged near her. Taunting.

As the road trip came to an end, and the small town came to view, Harleen could help but think of her friends she left behind without a word.

"Can I write letters to my friends in Belle Reve?" she asked without looking at Charlie.

"... I'm sorry, pumpkin." Charlie sighed, "But you can't. For your safety."

Harleen's mind raced. Her prodigy brain coming through.

"He found me." Harleen breathed out a humorless chuckle after a few beats of silence, "He found me, didn't he? That's why they kicked me out of the Reve."  _ Because they thought I would betray them _ .

Charlie stayed silent, but his silence answered her question.

Harleen buried her face on her battered hands.

"We're here." Charlie looked through his window as he parked the police car.

**_❖_ **

Harleen _loved_ her room.

"Uh, and Susan Clearwater helped me rearranged everything." Charlie cleared his throat, "When you were little you loved the color blue, is blue okay?"

"Blue is great," Harleen smiled softly as she gingerly brushed her knuckles through the pale, baby blue bed cover. "Thank you."

Charlie's cheeks turned a rosy color again. "No problem."

"I cleared a few shelves in the bathroom as well for you," Charlie scratched the back of his neck as he watched Harleen move around the room. "One bathroom."

"Any bathroom is better than the showers in the Reve," she commented offhandedly. Harleen turned to face Charlie, gentle blue eyes scanning the room, "trust me."

Charlie made a choking, muffled noise. "Sure."

"I'll leave you a few bucks, the market is at a walking distance." Charlie said as they walked down stairs, "I trust you to go there alone, without causing any trouble." he said sternly.

Harleen averted her eyes, but she nodded curtly. "Of course."

"Tomorrow, you have an appointment in the hospital."

"A psychiatrist for a professional one," Harleen rolled her eyes when Charlie wasn't facing her way, "oh the irony." 

Charlie made an noncommittal noise and shrugged on his police officer jacket. "I'll be gone for a few hours, if you want to go out for a walk or to the market, leave me a note. The spare key is under the small pot next to the outside door of the kitchen."

"Be careful, Charlie." Harleen said before he opened the door.

"Always."


End file.
